


Walkabout

by Beltenebra



Series: Shiritori - Team 7 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Bokuto has no indoor voice, Bromance, Companionable Snark, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: Kuroo invites Tsukki out for a Pokemon date. Bokuto is the happiest third wheel. [No Pokemon were permanently injured in the making of this fic.]





	Walkabout

He does not really understand the implications of Kuroo’s last minute text right before their date until it’s standing outside the station waving at him and hollering. 

“Hey, Tsukki!!! Long time no see!” 

Tsukishima made sure that Kuroo caught his glare before he smoothed his expression out to greet Bokuto who was bouncing on the balls of his feet and grinning. Usually Tsukishima wouldn’t think twice about voicing his displeasure vociferously but he had kind of a soft spot for Bokuto. Not that he would ever admit it out loud. 

Kuroo’s sheepish smile said that he knew exactly how much trouble he was in and that he was hoping to charm his way out of it. 

“You brought all of your stuff, right?” 

Tsukishima hoisted his bag of supplies in answer and the three of them set off, making their way into Yoyogi Park. 

“This will be so much fun, you guys! Tsukki, I bet there are tons of Pokemon here that you don’t usually see in Miyagi!” Bokuto was already striding ahead, palming a pokeball and yelling back over his shoulder. 

“A few, I guess.” 

Bokuto veered off the path towards a group of trees and Tsukishima turned to Kuroo with an arched brow. “So not only did you invite me to go Pokemon hunting for a date like a weirdo but you invited your best friend to be our third wheel?” 

“Not exactly! I thought it would be a nice chance for us to get out and enjoy the weather now that it’s starting to be nice again. And when I mentioned off-hand to Bo that we were going to Yoyogi Park he got all excited. And you know how he is when he’s excited.” 

Tsukishima did know, it was still annoying but understandable. 

“Besides, he’s going to be running off on his own the whole time and I know you like Pokemon hunting, don’t try to tell me otherwise.” Kuroo finished with a confident smirk that Tsukishima found more attractive than he liked to admit. 

“Ok fine. Whatever.” Tsukishima summoned his Espeon and rolled his eyes at Kuroo’s Litten. _so predictable_. 

They actually managed to have a pretty nice time, neither of them were really that focused on hunting, preferring to ramble along, hands linked, and catch up. Tsukishima’s Espeon trilled once or twice to let him know when there was something of interest nearby but mostly he and Kuroo just enjoyed each other’s company. 

Bokuto was there, of course, but frequently tore off in hot pursuit of every Hoothoot he saw. Which seemed to be an unusually high number. Tsukishima wasn’t quite sure if there were just a lot more Hoothoots here than other places or if Bokuto couldn’t catch just this one and it was taking the opportunity to mock him mercilessly. 

At one point they hadn’t seen him in a while and Tsukishima wondered if they should go hunt _him_. 

Kuroo grinned, “Nah. Totally unnecessary. Watch!” He cupped a hand to his mouth and yelled, “Hey, Bo!” 

Off in the distance Tsukishima heard a response echo through the trees, “Hey guys!! I hatched a Clefairy!!” 

“See? He’s that way.” 

Tsukishima smiled in spite of himself and they set off in the direction of the racket. 

When they found Bokuto he was in the process of catching a Jiggypuff. It looked as stunned as most people do when they meet Bokuto. Maybe it was having a hard time processing someone on whom its calming song had zero effect. Instead of trapping it in a Pokeball to keep and train it Bokuto picked it up and kind of… hugged it? 

“What in the world is he doing,” Tsukishima asked Kuroo who gave him a look that clearly said ‘I’m not sure you want to know but I’ll tell you anyway’. 

“Well, you know when you catch a Pokemon they have candy and you can use it to help them evolve or bulk up and stuff?” 

“Yes….?” 

“So, you don’t necessarily have to keep them to get it,” Kuroo elaborated while Bokuto grasped the Jigglypuff and shook it a couple of times in quick succession causing some bright pink and white striped candies to bounce to the ground. 

“All right!” Bokuto crowed in delight before hugging the Jigglypuff in delight and tossing it in a high arc. “Fly! Fly and be free, round friend!” 

Tsukishima watched with mild horror as the pink sphere sailed down to the ground, landed with a thump and bounced a few times before dazedly trundling off into the bushes. He supposed they were lucky that Bokuto hadn’t spiked it on instinct. Wide eyed, he slowly turned to Kuroo whose sheepish smile was back in full force. 

“To be fair, that is _far_ more effective with Pidgies and Spearows” 

“Date canceled!” His rational mind told him that it probably didn’t warrant shouting but it was too late. 

Kuroo seemed caught between shock and amusement. “Really, Tsukki? You just got here?” 

“Ok, maybe not whole visit canceled. But we’re going to go do some normal date thing now.” He narrowed his eyes, “Alone.” 

“Fair enough. I’m sure Bokuto will be fine on his own.” 

Tsukishima didn’t really think Bokuto could be trusted with animals unsupervised but he supposed the Tokyo area Pokemon would have to learn to fend for themselves. He was off to see if his second date of the day would be more successful than the first. 

“How about lunch followed by showing all of the mere mortals at the arcade how Taiko no Tatsujin is done.” 

Tsukishima squeezed Kuroo’s hand lightly while gesturing ahead with his free hand. “Acceptable. Date approved.”


End file.
